Dream World
by memories of pain
Summary: Just some silliness I cooked up while watching the Mentalist. Let me know what you think. ONE-SHOT


_**Dream World**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the laptop I am typing this on!**

**A/N: Just a little craziness I cooked up. It's one of my favourite episodes, together with the one in 1st season episode 16 when Jane goes blind. Don't ask me why there is just something with that episode that makes me think about how happy I am to be able to see. Anyway, I'm not sure if I want to leave it here or if I'm going to choose other episodes to write Dream Sequences for. So read it and let me know if you like it. They will stay One-Shots though. You can even but in a request if you want and I'll see if I can make something of it.**

**Just a bit of babble, feel free to comment: *Spoiler Alert* Beginning on the forth series we had two suspect that could have taken the gun and the cell. Unless the forensics guy had taken it. Why were they so insistent on it being the cop? They made no follow up on the waitress what so ever and I think that she was more likely to have taken the gun and cell then the cop. She was the first to bend over the victim and she was conveniently seated so that the camera couldn't have seen what see was doing. And the Red John guy talked to her. She SAID he was saying one thing but it could have been something else…**

**I have also just watched the 7th episode. Did it feel rushed to you? It was blaringly obvious that the guy did it and after that whole 'this serial killer is way better then Red John'? Of course he gets killed after that stupid behaviour. You do NOT want to anger a serial killer, even when you think he is dead.**

_Set in episode 3 after Mr Jane's performance._

It wasn't often that he felt bad for deceiving people, but with Beth guilt seemed to return to him in full force. He didn't care too much for ruining Nathan Glass' _act_. He wasn't very good anyway. "Amateur," Patrick muttered shaking his head and letting out a deep sigh.

This couch was definitely an improvement on the other one Lisbon had in her office before. He sunk back deeply into the cushions. He still felt guilt for what he had done to Beth in the past. And what he had done to very other client he had once. He was trying, though, to redeem himself. Helping the CBI solve cases even though his own was not going anywhere. Blasted, Red John was harder to catch then he thought.

This made him contemplate his moment in court again. He was sure he would get at least a few years for second degree murder at least. But no, he was cleared of all charges. It still boggled his mind. A sudden thought came to him. What if it was Red John? He had connections after all. Red John wanted him all by himself after all. He had killed Bosco because he had been taken off the case. What if Red John had kept him out of prison because he wanted him in the department…?

No… it couldn't have been. Or could it? But why would Red John want to keep him here. Patrick yawned. Too much thinking wasn't going to do him any good. Before he knew it he was dreaming. Dangerous place to dream in Lisbon's office but he was so tired. Just so tired.

*Dream Sequence*

His beautiful little girl, Charlotte, was sitting before him with Connor Flint. They were smiling and playing together in the sand. His wife, Angela, was standing next to him. "Aren't they lovely together?" she said her eyes shining as she looked at the two children. "You gave life and hope to both of them."

Patrick turned to his wife. "Both?" he asked, shock clearly ringing through.

"Yes," Angela whispered. "Both children. One is your own, no one can miss that." She added with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. "Connor you gave life by sheer thought." She turned to him fully grabbing both his hands in hers and staring at him with such intensity that he didn't dare look away. "You have to have faith in yourself Patrick. Faith in everything you do and the people you choose around you."

She caressed his cheek and smiled at him again. He reached up and placed his hand over hers as if he wanted to capture a butterfly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. A tear escaped him which she brushed away. "I never meant to get you killed. You warned me so many times to stop but I just wouldn't listen. I'm so…"

Angela stopped him with a kiss. "I love you Patrick. The moment we escaped we swore to love each other till the end of time. You will keep that promise, but it shouldn't stop you from loving others as well. Now hush darling for there is little time left."

At her words Patrick grew panic stricken. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with his wife and child. "You cannot stay Patrick. There is much unfinished business where you are. For instance you haven't fed the rabbits."

Patrick frowned as Charlotte ran to him. Connor seemed to have vanished. "Yes daddy you forgot to feed the rabbits," she said, tugging his sleeve. He stared at his wife and child in confusion. They seemed to fade around the edges, as if they were slowly disappearing. "I forgot to feed the rabbits?" he asked in an amused voice. Then it suddenly dawned on him. "I forgot to feed the rabbits!"

*End Dream Sequence*

Someone familiar seemed to be talking to him. Hanging over him and shaking his shoulders as if to wake him up. Patrick grabbed their arms and tried to see them through the fog. "I forgot to feed the rabbits," he muttered. It seemed important to tell this person that he had forgotten. The fog still seemed to keep his eyes from seeing the person in front of him and so he closed his eyes again as if to clear it away.

"Jane, what are you talking about?" a familiar voice asked. The arms he was clutching seemed to shake slightly, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid or if she was laughing.

Patrick opened his eyes again. This time the fog had cleared. A clearly amused Lisbon was standing in front of him, still gripping him by the elbows. There was a bit of worry that shone through in her eyes that seemed to disappear as he smiled at her. "Never mind Lisbon, it was only a dream." He released her at the same time she did.

She took a step back. "We found Connor," Lisbon said with a smile. "You were right about Jonathan. He confessed his _brilliant_ plan." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How anyone could have thought a plan like that would work in beyond me."

Patrick smiled sadly letting his eyes linger on her face a little bit longer before casting them to the floor. "Love makes you do strange things," he sighed, giving a little chuckle. There was a comfortable silence between them, which was interrupted by Van Pelt knocking on the door.

"Connor can go home now," the red head said, her soft voice on edge because of the damage done by O'Laughlin. Lisbon nodded. "We'll bring him back while you can get us some close case pizza."

**End**

**After thought: About the rabbits. I once woke up my, at the time, boyfriend wanting to know if he had fed the rabbits. Just some silliness really. Love ya all, xx.**


End file.
